


I Rather Like you

by flyingmagpie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bendemption, Blow Job, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, ben is big, ben solo redemption, post tros even though tros is not out yet, rey loves that ben is big
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmagpie/pseuds/flyingmagpie
Summary: Ben Solo is spending his days in a self-induced solitude after the war the threatened to end for good any hope of peace for the Galaxy.Could the random visits of the only person left that cares about him help him to understand that solitude could turn into his biggest enemy?"When her ship landed on the usual spot Ben was waiting for her in the house. The door opened behind him and her presence gave him the usual mixed sensation of relief and tension that he longed to feel every time."





	I Rather Like you

**Author's Note:**

> This little story in two parts is set after the events of TROS, and yes, I’m taking for granted that Ben Solo is going to redeem himself and survive. Because. 
> 
> Ben Solo is spending his days a self-induced solitude after the war the threatened to end for good any hope of peace for the Galaxy.  
> Could the random visits of the only person left that cares about him help him to understand that solitude could turn into his biggest enemy?

“Are you going to check on him today?”. Rose asked her from under the spaceship they were trying to fix.  
“Yeah, I think I’ll go after we’re done here. I feel bad if I let you do all the work.”  
“You know I enjoy this.”  
Rey chuckled, because yes, of course she knew that. “I know.”

Rose came out and got up, cleaning her hands with a dirty cloth.  
“It’s been more than a year, Rey. I know those were the pacts, but I thought you would have been able to let it go a bit at this point. Though you’re going there like… more often than before.” Rey kept working on the component of the battery without meeting her eyes.  
“It’s like- how often? Three, even four times a week?”  
“Yeah, more or less.” She was doing her best to come out as indifferent as possible.  
“Unless there is something you’re not telling.”  
Rey’s gaze shot up to meet hers. However, Rose’s expression wasn’t one of disappointment as she was expecting; she looked more concerned.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you think he’s likely to, you know… go down that path again?”.  
Rey felt a sting of sadness knowing that people expected that of him.  
“He is completely isolated. I know how dangerous isolation can be for someone’s sanity, Rose. I feel like if I don’t go to him he won’t survive his own mind.”  
“It was his choice, though.” Rose commented while turning her attention on the screwdriver to chose the most fitting, without looking at her friend anymore.  
“Aye… A stupid choice, nonetheless.” 

__ __ __

When her ship landed on the usual spot Ben was waiting for her in the house. The door opened behind him and her presence gave him the usual mixed sensation of relief and tension that he longed to feel every time.  
He placed the glass on the table in front of him without turning around.  
“It’s chilly here.” Rey said closing the door.  
“So how are you feeling today?” She asked.  
“As usual.” He turned to face her.  
“Did you notice something alarming during you sleep?” Her tone was professional and detached.  
“Everything’s as usual, Rey. Nothing changed from two days ago.” Of course it didn’t.  
“Yeah, I figured.” She said with a slightly embarrassed laugh and relaxed a bit.

Rey walked towards the table to put down a bag and a plastic container, arousing his curiosity. “What do you got there?”  
“Just fruit and some Nuna Legs that Finn cooked.” She said with a shrug of her shulders.  
Ben frowned. “Did he know you were taking them to me?”  
“No, they’re my leftovers.”  
“Then I’ll eat them.”  
Rey’s lips turned in an amused smile. “Afraid to get poisoned?”  
“Your friends are not my biggest fans.” He said before taking a sip of water. “But then again, who is?”.  
Ben got up, towering over her smaller body. His frame had once been nothing but menacing, but now she couldn’t help but admire his wide shoulders, his strong arms and his unbelievably big hands. She felt she could just get a running start to jump in his arms, and he would catch her without moving a single step.  
“I rather like you.”  
Rey’s eyes kept scanning his body.  
His voice came out husky and low. “So it seems.”

__ __ __

His right hand squeezed harder the side of her thigh and she had the instinct to grab it while balancing herself on his sweaty chest with her free hand.

Ben was doing his best to let her set the pace she favoured the most, following the movements of her hips instead of guiding them. But then Rey’s nails started to scratch his chest and he had to restrain himself from throwing her on the mattress and fucking her so hard that she couldn’t help but scratch every centimetre of his back within the reach of her hands.

“Ben”. His name came out so breathy between her moans that he almost missed it, but it took away his self restrain and he grabbed her hips with both hands and started thrusting inside her with more force.

His thrusts were less fluid than hers but they were more precise and forceful and reached deeper inside her.  
Rey fell forward, closer to his face.  
She knew Ben was restraining himself from vocalizing his pleasure, as he always did. It was like he never felt carefree enough to let go completely, and she thought about the irony of it. 

Let go.  
He told her once.

You’re still holding on.  
He accused her.

And now she wanted to tell him the exact same things. She wanted him to know that there was nothing forcing him to keep holding on. Nothing preventing him from letting go and feel everything.

“Ben. I’m- “. She couldn’t continue. The sensation of his cock sliding fast inside her and the choked grunts that came out of his delicious mouth were taking away every coherent thought her mind could compose.

Ben was looking straight into her eyes with an intense stare which she hoped she was going to get used to one day.

He pushed his thumb into her mouth.  
“Suck it.”  
The sound of his voice and the demanding tone he used made her insides contract around him and he must have felt it.  
“Kriff, Rey.” He sounded almost menacing, but she knew it was desperation.  
She obliged to his request and started sucking on his thumb while his other fingers grabbed her jaw firmly.

Rey knew he was close and she couldn’t wait for his pleasure to hit him, for the look on his face, the spasm of his orgasm inside her, the uncontrolled movements of his hips.  
She craved those moments more than she craved her own pleasure.  
Was it normal? Was it common to seek someone else’s pleasure more than yours?  
Rey didn’t know that. She couldn’t know that. 

All she knew was that she needed Ben Solo to feel good, because that was what she felt he deserved.

Ben slid his thumb from her mouth before placing it on her clit to circle ferociously seeking her pleasure.  
“Now I want you to come.” He was doing his best to control his voice between his forceful movements and the intense pleasure that was overwhelming his body, but nonetheless it came out unbelievably deep and shaky.  
His lips came closer to hers without kissing. “Let me feel you come, Rey.” 

Her pleasure was so unbearable that Rey’s moans were closer to screams now.  
“Yes! I’m going to come around you!” She managed to say while her fingers gripped his hair tightly. “Ben, please!”  
Rey threw her head back and Ben started biting and licking on her chin to concentrate on so something that wasn’t the sensations that her words gave him.

The pleasure inside Rey grew stronger and stronger and it pulsed in waves that went through her entire body exploding in an intense orgasm that made her eyes burn and her body tremble.

The high pitched moan that she made and the feeling of her walls contracting around him were too much for him, and Ben grabbed forcefully Rey’s hair with one hand while with the other he kept her body still to thrust inside her, chasing his own climax.  
He wanted to suppress the guttural sound that came out of his mouth, but this time he couldn’t control it. Rey was sure she’s never heard something sexier in her life.

She felt Ben coming inside her while her eyes stung for the force of his hand in her hair and her heart exploded at the sight of his face contorting in pleasure.

He slowly loosened the grip on her hair before gently moving her head down. His lips brushed lightly against hers.  
Rey pushed further and kissed him lazily. A light smile formed on her lips when a satisfied breath escaped Ben’s mouth.

“Ben?”. His name came out with more conviction than she hoped. “Mmh?”. Rey moved on to curl up on his side for as long as he would have allowed it.  
“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while.”. Silence followed  
“Go on.”  
Rey was kind of nervous, because she didn’t know how he would take it. She decided to go straight to the point, she didn’t want him to have the time to get nervous himself.  
“I’d like you to help with one of the kids.”  
Ben didn’t say anything, so she got up on her elbow to look at him. He was looking at the ceiling with a frown on his face and his jaw was moving slightly. Rey took it as a sign that he was contemplating.  
“I don’t see how I could be of any help.” He got up without looking at her and set on the edge of his side of the bed.  
“You could be quit helpful, really.” He wasn’t facing her, but she wasn’t going to protest, since she could appreciate the sight of his wide back.  
“Yeah, you’re right. We should go now, grab each other hands and twirl around in celebration.”  
“Ben, seriously.”  
“No no, I’m serious, Rey. Me joining your trainings is such a great idea.” He turned around to look at her. “I’m almost jealous it wasn’t mine”.  
When Rey found out the excessive use of irony in Ben’s daily conversations she had been amused. Now all she wanted to do was punch away that infuriating expression from his face.  
“Yes, just pick a flavour for the celebratory cake, everything else is already set.”. She wasn’t going to let it get away from this conversation. 

Rey was looking at him with confidence and some kind of gravity. He didn’t retort.  
“She is unbalanced, Ben! I can see she is struggling and I know I’m not the right person to help her. You would understand her better than me.”.  
This struck his attention. “Is it alarming?”.  
“No, I don’t think so. Not yet.”  
A thick pause followed.  
“I’ll think about it.”

TBC


End file.
